Fêlure
by Capryss
Summary: Jeune Hermione, indolente Hermione, Fugace Hermione. OS


_Bonsoir charmante population,_

 _Je me présente à vous très humblement derrière ce OS. Je ne sais pas si c'est la façon la plus intelligente de vous présenter mon travail car c'est un pur concentré d'inspiration écrit sur 5 heures grand max en comptant la relecture (d'ailleurs s'il reste des fautes, prenez un flingue et ne me tuez pas). Je ne me sens pas apte à juger objectivement de mon petit pâté mais j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût et si ce n'est pas le cas que vous me montrerez du doigt tout ce qui cloche. Bon ceci est une dramione (mes chouquettes du moment) et comme c'est un chapitre unique je ne vous en dis pas plus, eheh._

Jeune Hermione, indolente Hermione, fugace Hermione. Le songe qui revient, pressant, oppressant. Ses yeux sont emplis d'une exquise animosité, sa peau laiteuse est ridée par la contrariété, son nez farouche est retroussé à la façon des petits chats et puis sa bouche. Le rose vif quand elle s'insurge et puis plus qu'un trait quand elle les pince d'agacement, puis de nouveau le rose d'un cri outragé. Une danse inlassable en deux temps fondait sur l'harmonie de sa colère. Il n'y a pas de rage dissonante chez Hermione, il n'y a que des éclats de fureur mélodieux. Ses mèches brunes oscillent, gênent, agacent et elle bien naïve Granger de croire qu'avec ses deux mains minuscules elle peut en contenir le flot vivant. L'image, le film, le ballet devient plus net, il gagne en réalité alors que doucement l'odeur vient l'étayer. C'est une fragrance de peau tiède, l'odeur du lait chaud au petit matin mêlée à des notes subtiles de vieilles fleurs. Il y a dans cet effluve une intensité dense et maternelle qui étourdit doucement les sens. Peu à peu à travers son visage et son parfum, il lui invente une voix. Une voix qu'il n'a jamais entendu, lui pauvre damné qui ne recevait d'elle que des phrases que l'émotion rendaient stridentes et insupportables à l'ouïe. Alors il imagine une autre voix, la voix que lui suggère son odeur et ses lèvres. C'est un timbre particulier et unique composé des octaves les plus bas qu'un souple roulement vocal rend semblable au ronronnement d'un félin. La tessiture parfaite vient harmoniser la chorégraphie de ses lippes et il se laisse aller au portrait d'utopie conjuré par sa mémoire et son inconscient. Ses paupières closes lui permettaient de pendre toute entière l'attraction vibrante du spectacle intime qui s'exécutait en lui.

« Drago ? Drago ! »

Non, non… Non ! Mais c'était trop tard tout s'effrita. Il perdit d'abord les accords parfaits de la voix, puis la fragrance onctueuse s'évapora et dans un soubresaut il tenta de figer les lèvres mais c'était déjà terminé. Ses yeux demeurèrent fermées encore une poignée de secondes dans un espoir vain, mais le contact étranger et désagréable d'une main sur son épaule marqua la rupture définitive avec le rêve. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de fustiger l'importun, ou plutôt l'importune. Elle s'appelait Astoria et son visage était penché trop près du sien au goût du rêveur. A cette distance il pouvait voir les multiples imperfections qui souillaient le minois face au sien. Il vit d'abord les yeux cernés et enfonçaient dans leur orbite. Parce qu'Astoria avait décidé que la guerre ne l'affecterait pas, mais ce qu'elle ne voyait pas c'était qu'elle s'était inventée d'autres sujets pour être affectée. Ça avait d'abord été son poids, elle riait candidement en entamant son premier régime sans se douter un instant qu'elle finirait par peser les aliments avant de les déposer dans son assiette. Et aussitôt les joues creuses du visage le frappèrent. Famélique elle était devenue et lui n'avait rien pu faire contre cela. Il la détestait d'être tombée malade et de lui avoir laissé le rôle du mari peu soucieux et impuissant. Mais la contemplation du nez trop long le tira de sa réflexion. C'était un nez d'aristocrate, un nez pointu avec des narines parfaitement épilées, un nez agressif et sans charme en somme. Mais le pire s'étaient ses lèvres, bleuies par un froid perpétuel, les lèvres d'Astoria se résumaient à deux lignes mauves et glacées.

« Drago ? Tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai… Je n'aime pas quand tu fais semblant de dormir alors que j'essaye de te parler. »

 _J'ai eu peur._ Ça lui aurait probablement écorchée la langue de l'admettre. Qu'importe qu'elle soit un squelette niant que l'assassinat de sa sœur par un déséquilibré opposant aux mangemorts l'est heurtée, qu'importe après tout si la noble vanité héritée des Sangs-Purs demeurait ? Alors il continuait de la fixer s'arrêtant à chaque fois sur un nouveau détail désenchanté. L'odeur de la bile que dégageait l'haleine de son épouse fut une raison supplémentaire au dégoût écœuré qu'elle lui inspirait. Il sentit son propre visage se contractait dans une grimace révulsée. Astoria comprit immédiatement la raison de cette expression et prit ses distances tout en coiffant de ses mains osseuses la chevelure brune que les carences avaient rendue cassante et terne. Ses yeux verts, vestige d'un ancien prestige familial, menacèrent de s'embuer sans pour autant qu'elle ne céda à cet appel. Il pensa à lui crier à quel point sa bêtise lui faisait horreur et à quel point elle était égoïste de refuser d'être aidée alors qu'ils avaient un fils. Il resta immobile. Il l'avait déjà crié par le passé et avait compris que son épouse n'attendait que ça. Des insultes pour la confirmer dans son rôle de victime et la voix tonnante de son mari pour se sentir au centre de toutes les attentions. Alors il attendit qu'elle lui parle. Astoria finissait toujours par parler car on lui avait appris à déjouer les pièges du silence en toutes circonstances pour faire bonne impression en société. Et en effet, ça ne tarda pas, à peine avait-elle humecté ses lippes qu'elle reprenait :

« Je sais. Je sais que ce n'est pas un comportement normal. Mais comprends-moi, il n'y a plus de médecins Sangs-Purs, il ne reste que ces hôpitaux mixtes où n'importe quel Sang-de-Bourbe peut te prescrire un poison mortel. »

Son ton traînant et nasillard lui déplut, tout comme les mots chargés de paranoïa latente qu'il délivrait. Malgré le temps, Astoria était restée figée dans son monde manichéen où les gentils chevaliers étaient des Sangs-Purs et les méchants des nés-moldus. L'assassinat de sa sœur avait totalement pervertie sa perception du monde et chaque né-moldu devenait dans le spectre de ses pupilles émeraude un meurtrier avide de sang pur. Sa mine était défaite et ses lèvres tremblotaient sans que l'on sache si c'était d'émotion ou de froid. Il n'aimait pas la voir si cassante et fragile, si pitoyable qu'il ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de germer en son for intérieur. Ca le faisait vibrer de rage de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de regretter de ne plus l'aimer alors qu'il aurait dû être son remède. Hypothèse factice bien entendu, puisqu'Astoria était la seule à pouvoir décider de guérir ou du moins d'en former le dessein. Si elle n'avait pas existé, il aurait pu fantasmer innocemment sans se demander si c'était bien ou mal. Imbéciles ceux qui le prétendaient imperméable à toute forme de compassion car c'était bien lui, à présent, l'homme qui se noyait dans la pitié que la vision de sa femme décharnée faisait inonder en lui.

Il fit ce qu'il appelait _la seule solution_. Se saisissant avec prudence des bras toujours plus fantomatique de son épouse, il plaqua avec une certaine brutalité les lèvres mauves contre les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, il eut la vague impression de l'entendre glapir et sentit le battement affolé de son cœur sous la mince couche de peau qui recouvrait ses côtes. Il la tenait fermement appuyée contre lui s'évertuant à ne pas penser au goût de gerbe des lèvres d'Astoria, à ne pas céder à l'idée qu'il embrassait une chose plus proche du cadavre que de la femme. Au moins pouvait-il se consoler de la voir reprendre vit peu à peu son corps gagnait quelques degrés et une ancienne Astoria émergeait, plus vivante. Drago effectué machinalement des chemins de baisers sur son corps, il traçait et retraçait toujours les mêmes car il avait découvert qu'au-delà de l'excitation qu'ils produisaient chez sa femme, ils agissaient sur elle comme une berceuse familière. Il savait qu'en continuant ce jeu de lèvres appuyées et de souffles chaud pendant un certain temps, Astoria s'endormirait. Il l'avait vue de ses propres yeux, elle passait progressivement d'une chaire hérissée de désir à une poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant avec régularité. Le tour de magie s'opéra au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et il allongea son épouse sur le lit avec des sentiments bien plus fraternels que conjugaux.

Il s'habilla sans se presser dans la semi-obscurité d'un soleil couchant, répétant mécaniquement les gestes qu'il faisait depuis sept ans. Il passa la porte de la chambre sans un regard pour sa femme de peur de n'y voir qu'un macchabé. Son esprit sans être encombré réclamait le droit d'être distrait. L'aristocratique sorcier avait pour cela des idées bien précises mais il lui fallait avant s'assurer que son fils s'était bien abandonné au sommeil. Il pesta quand en grinçant la porte lui montra son fils, certes endormi, mais à côté d'un flacon de potion de sommeil vide. Il avait pourtant bien exigé d'Astoria qu'elle cesse d'endormir leur fils à coup de somnifères ! Bon sang ! Sa mâchoire se contracta de colère bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher cette énième défaillance. Comme la plupart des Sangs-Purs, ils avaient tous deux été élevés par des elfes et n'avait donc aucun souvenir de patience ou de compassion maternelle. Les elfes de maisons n'existaient malheureusement plus, ils avaient disparu en même temps que le déluge de nouveaux décrets et de nouvelles lois du « nouveau monde ». Astoria se sentait dans l'incapacité de s'infliger l'ennui de lire un livre ou bien de marmonner une berceuse chaque soir pour obtenir ce qu'une potion acheté par lot de dix pouvait lui offrir en quinze secondes.

Drago soupira en refermant la porte de la chambre de son héritier. Le mal était fait à présent, il lui faudrait être plus vigilant le lendemain c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. La porte de son manoir il la passa sans difficulté particulière et pourtant comme à chaque fois il sentit le mal qui avait abrité cette demeure tentait de le retenir. Mais rien ne l'arrêterait, son cœur parlait et il était plus pur que ce que les autres pensaient. Sa voix, la voix de son cœur, était intacte et Malfoy s'y raccrochait avec ardeur depuis que tout le reste de sa personne s'était fêlée ou brisée. Ses valeurs ? Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eues, croyant avec candeur que cela le rendrait plus fort. Son pédigrée ? Laissez le rire, face à une cours martiale de cent personnes où la pire bévue de votre vie revenait à être né sous le nom de « Malfoy », il était bien ironique le pédigrée… Son orgueil ? Il n'en avait plus, il n'avait plus rien pour s'enorgueillir parce qu'aujourd'hui il doutait de lui-même et que ce doute pesait plus lourdement que n'importe qu'elle croix.

 _Le Chaudron Baveur_ , chaleureux, agréable, célèbre à présent, l'endroit idéal pour s'oublier dans une atmosphère tendre et jovial. Le sorcier jeta sa capuche sur son visage et regarda de ses orbes onyx à travers la baie vitrée. Il vit les tables en bois au centre desquelles rayonnaient une flamme magique dorée, une serveuse allait de table en table servant avec dynamisme et entrain jus de citrouilles et bieraubeurre. Il vit aussi beaucoup d'hommes et beaucoup de femmes dont certains qu'il reconnut comme camarades de sa génération à Poudlard mais il lui manquait l'essentiel. L'essentiel c'était elle. Sourdement son songe l'avait rappelé à elle et comme un bête primaire il avait cédé à la violence de la pulsion qui réclamait de la voir.

Elle entra sur la droite de son champ de vision, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un pull de velours bordeaux. Drago aimait ses habits moldus, il aimait la façon dont le jean épousait ses hanches et la tâche de couleur formait par son haut. Il observa avec attention sa démarche car c'était un détail qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de fixer dans sa mémoire. Il sourit. Hermione avait une démarche de personne pressée, elle faisait de grands pas et couper la salle en diagonale quitte à emmerder toute la clientèle. Il inspira les yeux fermés pensant capter l'odeur de lait et de fleurs avant que l'air glacial dans ses narines ne le ramène à la réalité. Il était à la porte, seuls ses yeux seraient contentés ce soir. Il craint d'avoir perdu _sa_ brune mais la retrouva assise au bar, seule. L'occasion lui sembla trop belle, pourtant Hermione était bien assise face à un coupe de « quelquechose » la mine morose. Il allait entrer quand il stoppa net son élan, sa main planant en tremblant au-dessus de la poignée.

C'était beau cette audace insoupçonnée mais où cela le menait-il ? Nulle part. Que lui dire ? Qu'elle hantait ses nuits ? Qu'il sentait un fil ténu mais vibrant attaché entre son cœur et le sien ? Qu'il était avide de donner vie aux centaines d'images qu'il avait créé pour se donner l'illusion qu'elle n'était pas si lointaine. Il flairait le danger et sa bonne vieille lâcheté lui dictait de fuir sans plus attendre. Mais il n'y céda pas. Etre lâche avait du sens quand il avait encore des choses à perdre, aujourd'hui ni sa peau, ni celle des autres n'avait de sens. _Et Scorpius ?_ s'enquit la lâcheté qui connaissait bien les faiblesses de son maître. Dans un sourire amer le Malfoy songea que cet enfant vivrait plus heureux dans une famille équilibrée qu'avec lui, portant son nom comme une malédiction et le calvaire de sa mère comme un fardeau. Alors il entra.

La lumière l'inonda et il se laissa violenter par l'écœurant bonheur dont suintaient toutes les tapisseries et toutes les tables. Il enleva sa capuche, décidant qu'un homme masqué était encore plus inquiétant qu'une carcasse de Malfoy. Il avançait d'une démarche un peu raide car il sentait les regards méfiants ou agressifs des occupants du lieu pesaient sur lui. Son entreprise lui semblait de plus en plus ridicule, Hermione ne voudrait jamais lui parler surtout si des dizaines de paires d'yeux les épiaient. Il chercha un peu de vanité en lui pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé la tête haute mais son ego lui faisait vraiment défaut en ce moment. Aussi, c'est les yeux baissés qu'il rejoint le comptoir du bar. Il eut le maigre plaisir de voir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il voyait ses bottines noires croisées et il sentait quelques relents de parfum lacté. C'était si bon qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas passé la soirée ainsi sans jamais relever les yeux. Un raclement de gorge bruyant contrecarra ses intentions, il releva un peu rapidement ses prunelles métalliques sur le vieil homme barbu de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, je vous sers ? »

Drago évalua ce corps gonflé de bière, l'expression paternelle sur son visage burinée et les petites rides pleine de secrets au bord de ses yeux noirs. Cet homme ne lui voulait pas de mal mais le message était clair : soit il consommait, soit il dégageait.

« La même chose que la jeune femme à côté s'il vous plaît et… »

Le Sang-Pur hésita et il fut reconnaissant au barman de laisser ses yeux faire des allers-retours entre la brunette et sa coupe presque vide.

« Et mettez en un deuxième sur ma note, c'est pour la jeune femme. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et parti vers l'autre bout du comptoir. Le blond quant à lui découvrait Hermione sous une facette différente et à moins d'un mètre lui. Il se demandait si elle avait choisi délibérément de l'ignorer ou si elle était réellement absorbée par ses pensées. Il estimait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui adresser la parole, ça briserait l'ensemble des efforts fournis pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Il choisit de l'observer à la dérobée, curieux. Il connaissait le ballet d'Hermione furieuse, il découvrait à présent la chorale de son absence. Ses yeux bruns étaient voilés d'une brume compacte qui ressemblait à un brouillard d'idées noires et absorbantes, ils s'échappaient d'eux comme un fredonnement attristé. Sa narine frémissait à peine sous la respiration erratique de la femme et formait le tintement léger de voix enfantine. Le regard du Serpentard revint sur les lèvres adulées, roses, d'une rose vivant et chantant. Drago se félicita du tout nouveau portait qu'il venait d'acquérir, il pourrait se distraire longtemps avec celui-là sans avoir besoin de la vision de l'Originale.

Le bruit du verre contre le comptoir éveilla le sorcier qui put voir le vieillard en écraser un deuxième à côté d'Hermione tout en pointant le blond du doigt. Malgré la trouille qui lui rongeait les entrailles, Drago garda les yeux rivés en direction Hermione pour connaître son exacte réaction. Il eut l'étrange surprise de ne déceler aucun sentiment dans les iris chocolat de la brune. Il en fut troublé. Se… Serait-il possible qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas ? Il se sentit souffreteux avant de se ressaisir, après tout n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de lui parler sans redouter qu'elle s'enfuie ?

Alors il rapprocha son tabouret après avoir vidé d'un trait la moitié du « quelquechose » dont la couleur était bleue et le goût un mélange de saveurs tropicales et rhum cubain. Etre plus près apporta une nouvelle information à Drago : elle était ivre. Ses pommettes rouges, le petit hoquet qu'elle masquait sans succès, l'odeur d'alcool qui venait ternir sa si délicieuse odeur, autant d'élément qui donnèrent envie à Drago d'éclater dans une grande colère. Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Pour la première fois en sept ans il pouvait lui parler, s'approcher d'elle comme jamais auparavant, mais non, c'était trop beau. Il avait fallu qu'elle s'enivre avec cinq centilitres de rhum anéantissant ses chances de la séduire à la loyale. Sa frustration atteignait le paroxysme et il abattit son poing avec violence sur le comptoir, geste qui faillit lui coûter sa présence ici. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard d'Hermione faire se rasseoir les quelques téméraires un peu éméchés qui auraient volontiers renvoyé l'intrus d'où il venait à grands coups de pied.

Il sentit sur son poing, cinq doigts tièdes et graciles défaire le nœud furieux de sa dextre. Il s'abreuva de ce contact, sa peau était douce et tiède comme son odeur. Il l'observait déplier délicatement sa main, fasciné. Il se rendit compte à quel point il voulait lui parler, le temps semblait compté, le manoir l'appelait et soudain il avait peur de ne pas rentrer à temps. Alors il fit fasse au rideau de boucles indisciplinées et d'une voix éraillée parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de mots pour sauver Astoria.

« Je…Hum… Tu sais qui je suis ? »

Sans relever la tête et tout en continuant à tracer des arabesques du bout des doigts au creux de la dextre du blond, Hermione soupira. Drago le prit comme une attaque à laquelle il voulut répondre.

« Je sais que tu es ivre mais tu dois quand même savoir qui je suis non ? »

Hermione arrêta de dessiner des spirales imaginaires contre l'épiderme du blond et ce dernier faillit se maudire pour avoir brisé l'apaisement que lui procurait cette caresse. Pourtant quand les yeux chargés de colère et d'amertume de la brune lui firent face, il fut ravi. Il aimait l'intensité qu'elle dégageait. Au-delà de l'existence physique qu'elle projetait, il semblait à l'héritier Malfoy qu'il pouvait percevoir l'existence spirituelle qui émanait d'elle.

« Malfoy. Tu es Malfoy Drago, fils de…

\- Chut. Arrête-toi à mon nom. »

Il était satisfait de l'avoir stoppé car il y avait des noms qu'il ne voulait plus entendre surtout pas de ses lèvres roses et ourlets qui peuplaient ses rêves. Il lut en Hermione un chagrin. Il le devina à la façon dont ses pupilles fières avaient fui vers l'angle gauche de leur orbite. Quel chagrin ? Un chagrin de compassion surement, il l'avait toujours vue tourmentée par le malheur des autres. Une drôle d'idée pour un Malfoy, mais si spontané chez elle qu'il se disait que cela devait juste dépendre de l'éducation. La brunette avait repris ses arabesques sur le dos de la main du sorcier à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier qui guettait, hypnotisé, la danse des lippes d'Hermione cherchant leurs mots.

« Malfoy ? Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important. Je… Je suis la seule à penser qu'il faut te le dire mais tant pis, je crois que tu le mérites. »

Drago haussa les sourcils candidement. Les caresses d'Hermione avaient endormi sa concentration. Le regard sérieux de la jeune femme par contre l'obligea à revenir dans le réel et être plus attentif. Il sentit dans la façon anguleuse dont elle traçait maintenant ses lignes imaginaires que le sujet était inquiétant. Alors il se tendit lui aussi, prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ce bruit fit tressaillir l'héritier. La tempête se préparait.

« Drago. » la charme neuf de son prénom sur ses lippes, enjôleur. « Drago il y a sept ans la guerre s'est achevée, tu as épousé Astoria Greengrass, sa sœur a été assassinée et vous êtes partis au manoir Malfoy. Je… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais ton manoir a été maudit par toi, par quelqu'un d'autre, par les âmes qui le hantent, on ne sait pas vraiment… Toujours est-il que ce sort empêche quiconque qui n'est pas invité d'entrer ou ne serait-ce que de dépasser une sorte de barrière magique qui s'étend vingt kilomètres autour de ta propriété. Te… Tu t'es enterré là-bas avec ta femme et tu n'es jamais sorti, nous avons tenté par tous les moyens d'entrer en communication avec vous mais c'est de la magie ancienne c'est aussi puissant qu'un serment inviolable ! »

Elle s'emporta. Il la vit rougir, trembler, débordante d'émotions. Il se dit que c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait parce qu'Astoria lui avait appris à faire la sourde oreille en focalisant son attention sur autre chose. La forme de ses oreilles par exemple, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter sur la rondeur du lobe percé, les angles pointus de son cartilage…

« Drago bordel ! Écoute-moi ! » Il s'empressa de capter les images de ses lèvres furieuses et dansantes. « Ce que je te dis Drago c'est qu'il y a quatre mois on a repéré ton petit manège, tu te pointes ici tu me regardes avec tes yeux de détraqué et tu repars pour revenir le mois suivant ! Tu comprends bordel ?! »

La salle avait été vidée progressivement par le barman. Il n'y avait plus personne pour se retourner. Il n'y avait plus que Drago qui s'enfonçait avec entêtement dans l'abnégation des paroles de la brune. Tout à sa contemplation, les mèches qui se balançaient en rythme, l'odeur, le nez froncé et les rides en pattes d'oie… il y avait tout ! La pression des deux mains d'Hermione contre ses joues en même temps le fit sursauter. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez à une distance dangereuse de la chaire rose convoitée. Il chercha une permission dans l'iris noisette de la brune et n'y trouva que colère et désarroi. C'était un regard qui sonnait comme le glas final, alors il n'hésita plu, il fondit sur ses lèvres avant d'être brutalement mitraillé par les sorts qui jaillirent de tous les côtés. Hermione se retrouva baignée dans le sang du cadavre de Drago qui l'empêchait de se relever, elle en gémissait d'horreur. La voix d'un Auror résonna, sèche, aseptisée, indifférente, comme la mort.

« Drago Malfoy coupable de séquestration sur sa femme et son enfant depuis sept ans dont le mental instable ne laissait aucune visibilité sur ses action a bien été abattu. Je répète : Drago Malfoy a bien été abattu. »


End file.
